Pink and White Collide
by Urya
Summary: Tsunade feels bad for Sakura she hasn’t had any feeling of love towards anyone since Sasuke left, so Tsunade puts Sakura on a mission that Genin could do with one of the only single guys in Konoha: Neji Hyuuga.


Pink and White Collide

A/N: This is my first fic, so **please** don't be too harsh.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters…except I wish I did own Neji. ;

Summary: Tsunade feels bad for Sakura; she hasn't had any feeling of love towards anyone since Sasuke left, so Tsunade puts Sakura on as mission that Genin could do with one of the only single guys in Konoha: Neji Hyuuga. Tsunade did it so less fighting, more 'together' time. What happens between the two opposites? Read and find out! Saku/Neji

'Thought' 'Sakura's inner-self' 

"Talking"

Text

X-x-X-x-X

Pink and White Collide

Chapter 1: Tsunade's Little Plan

Tsunade sighed and put a hand to her forehead. She read and signed a few more papers and sighed again. Shizune peered down at Tsunade and asked, "Tsunade-sama, are you alright?"

"It's been nine years since Uchiha left, and Sakura still hasn't found a boyfriend. Look at that Yamanaka girl, Tenten, and Hinata. They all found a guy they love, but our Sakura hasn't."

"Ah, I see. Maybe we should play matchmaker…" Shizune paused for Tsunade's opinion.

"Hm, good idea. Find my papers on the ninjas around Sakura's age!" Tsunade said enthusiastically.

X-x-X-x-X

"How about Chouji Akimichi?" Shizune asked.

"Nah."

"Kiba Inuzuka?"

"No."

"Shino Aburame?"

"Hell no!"

"Neji Hyuuga?"

Tsunade paused and rubbed her chin with her hand. She started to toss some papers around, and then she took out a manila folder. Shizune stared at it, knowing Tsunade had something in mind. She skimmed around the notes in there and said to Shizune, "Bring me Neji Hyuuga and Sakura Haruno." She declared. Tsunade wore an evil smirk on her face.

"Yes Tsunade-sama, but I can't see them as lovers, only friends," Shizune replied sadly and left the room.

X-x-X-x-X

Sakura's apartment/room…

"Naruto-kun! I'm so proud of you! You and Hinata have been dating so long! What kind of ring did you get her?" Sakura asked with glee. Since Sasuke left, Naruto, Hinata and Ino have been there for her to help cheer her up.

'Hell yeah! How will their children look? Little white-eyed foxes?' 'Don't talk like that! They aren't even married…though maybe-' '**Maybe my ass! I can see the children now! I'll give it one year, and I bet they'll have children.''**

'_Fine.'_

"I have been saving my money for so long to get this for her. I couldn't eat at Ichiraku's for a long time! We're going out for lunch today at Ichiraku's, but I'm nervous." He said as he took out a velvety indigo box. He opened it slowly and Sakura gasped.

It was a golden ring with one diamond larger than the others, and then smaller diamonds outlined it. "Naruto-kun, it's beautiful! Hinata-chan will love it!"

"I really hope she does. Her family always wants the best. They're so mannerly. When I had dinner at their estate, I watched Hinata's younger sister, Hanabi, eat. After every bite, she wiped her mouth. It drove me crazy! They're so formal and quiet, but Hinata's not too quiet now like she was when she face Neji," Naruto said bluntly. 

Sakura thought back to the Chuunin exams, and Neji use to scared her quite a bit. She wasn't as scared nowadays. She was an ANBU medic, and he was ANBU captain. The only time she did see Neji now, is at the headquarters, serious about work.

"Yo." Sakura looked out the window, and there was Kakashi; with his beloved Come-Come Paradise Book. "Hokage-sama wants to see you in her office right now."

"Are you sure she didn't say Ino or Tenten?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi nodded and said, "Yes, Sa-ku-ra.

Sakura hated it when Kakashi said her name like that. She turned to Naruto and said, "Good luck with Hinata-chan, and I promise she will accept." She ran out her door and started running towards the tower.

X-x-X-x-X

Sakura was panting heavily by the time she got to the tower. She lived on the opposite side of town. Sakura opened the door and said tiredly, "Tsunade-sama…I'm…here!" Sakura saw coffee brown hair and cold, stoic white eyes facing her, as she walked towards Tsunade's desk.

"Glad you could make it, Sakura. I have a mission for the two of you. You and Hyuuga Neji are to go to the Mist Country. Just deliver this package to the manager of the Wo Ai Ni Inn. You are to stay there for two nights, then return to Konoha. I already set everything up. There's a festival that night, so bring your kimono and yukata! Leave at sunset, and camp. Arrive there by noon." Tsunade paused.

"What was that, _sensei? _ Doesn't 'Wo Ai Ni' mean I love you?" Sakura asked as she crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently.

"Yes, Hokage-sama, Sakura-san is right. Why are we staying in that specific hotel?" Neji asked suspiciously.

"I meant that you were dismissed," Tsunade said calmly.

Sakura and Neji exited, confused.

"Tsunade-sama, do you think it'll work?" Shizune finally asked.

"I'm not sure, but the two of them are very interesting, but they're almost opposites. It's like pink and white collide together for once!" (A/N: Does that sound familiar?)

"To tell the truth, I hope it does. Sakura **needs** a boyfriend to get out of the hospital every now then. She always works overtime. Whenever I go to the hospital, she's there," Shizune said with a saddened tone.

"Gather the rest of the former rookie nine and team Gai and have them come here. We're going to place some bets…"

"Yes Tsunade-sama," Shizune said and exited the room.

Tsunade took a bottle of sake from under her desk, and a little cup, and started to pour. She leaned back and put her feet on the table as she sipped the sake and said, "This is the life. Shizune not nagging me about signing papers, and doing stupid things!" She started to chuckle to herself.

X-x-X-x-X

"Tsunade-sama, what did you want us here for?" Kiba asked. He looked around the room to see the rookie nine, and team Gai. Everyone was talking and it was as loud as a rock concert.

"Quiet!" Tsunade shouted. Everyone quieted. , "We're here to place bets." Everyone fell over anime style except for Shino, who was just standing there with his usual expressionless face.

"Place bets for what?" Naruto shouted angrily. "Hinata and I were having lunch until Shizune-nee-chan came and said, 'Hokage-sama wants to see everyone from the rookie nine and team Gai!'"

Tsunade cleared her throat and said, "I have played matchmaker, and put the poker-faced Neji Hyuuga and the pinky Sakura Haruno on a mission that even Naruto could do when he was a Genin. It's more like a date, or honeymoon. Do you think Neji and Sakura will stay together, OR do you think the two will just completely repel? The two boxes are right here." Tsunade pointed to two little boxes on her desk that said, "YES," in green letters, and, "NO," in red letters.

Naruto immediately put one hundred fifty yen in the YES box and said, "I know Neji and Sakura will stay together because the two of them are some of the smartest people I know."

"That's only because you're so stupid," Shikamaru said with that bored look on his face.

20 minutes later…

"Now, I have marked who said yes and who said no. When we find out if Sakura and Neji are dating by Christmas, I shall split all of the money between…" Tsunade looked down on her sheet of paper and said, "Naruto, Hinata, me, Lee, and Ino. And if they aren't…" Tsunade looked down once again. "Kiba, Shino, Tenten, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Shizune. Shizune? Shizune, why don't you think they look happy together?" Tsunade asked.

"Like I said before, I don't think they could be lovers; only friends," Shizune said sadly.

"Christmas is approaching fast, and I can smell the money in my hands! Don't worry, Shikamaru, I'll split my money with you when we find out the two are going to be dating soon!" Ino squealed happily thinking her friend was going to be together with someone.

"Can you believe it's already November, Tenten? Can you not smell the blooming of a new couple in Konoha?" Lee said with happiness and tears streaming down his eyes.

"I can smell it all right…" Tenten said as she shook her head at her own boyfriend's actions.

X-x-X-x-X

Sakura was packing her bag with clothes, her pink clothes. She sighed. She couldn't grow out of the color pink. It was a childish color for her, but she couldn't get rid of it out of her closet…unless she wanted three fourths of her closet gone.

'I haven't talked to Neji-san in a long time. I'd talk to him when Hinata and Naruto would have their bonding time, but that was for ten minutes at the most. He's so…mysterious. Maybe I can learn a little bit more about this guy…'

'So do you like this guy or what? He's hot, and what more could you want?' 

'There's something we call personality, just so you know.'

'**Personality? What about 'Sasuke-kun?' Some personality, huh?'**

'That was just a childish crush. I've grown more mature.'

'**So you call sleeping with a little dog named Mine mature?'**

'…'

'_**That's what I thought.'**_

She looked down at her bag, and she got everything she needed. Sakura looked at her flamingo pink clock attached to her wall and it said: 3:45. She could probably grab a quick bite to eat then meet Neji by the gates.

X-x-X-x-X

Neji sighed as he packed his yukata in his bag. He hadn't worn it in ages. Neji just hasn't been socially active.

'Sakura Haruno…wasn't she the one drooling over Sasuke Uchiha? Yes, yes she was. After nine years, hopefully she has grown out of the betrayer.'

Neji snapped back into reality, and looked at the gray clock in his room: 5:15

'_Oh shit! I'm going to be late!'_

He put his brown bag on his shoulders and quietly bolted out of his room.

X-x-X-x-X

"Neji-san! Where were you? I've been waiting here for about ten minutes, and we have to get a little bit farther before dark comes around the corner!" Sakura shouted from a distance.

"Let's go," Neji said with that cold voice of his. He didn't reply to the pink haired kunoichi's question.

'Geez, what's wrong with him?' Sakura thought.

'_**Maybe he's jealous of 'Sasuke-kun,' right?' Inner Sakura shouted maniacally.**_

Neji looked at Sakura. She was making faces at someone, and she was almost shouting.

"Are you all right?" Neji asked. Sakura was sort of…scaring him.

As soon as Sakura heard Neji's voice, she said, "Oh, yes, yes, I'm fine! Let's get going, shall we?"

'_This is your fault! Neji thinks I'm some crazy pink haired girl!'_

'And you aren't might I ask?' 

'…'

'_**Two points for inner Sakura, and normal Sakura has nothing! '**_

'This means war…' 'What war? If you'd punch, me, you'd end up killing yourself!' 

'_Just shut up!'_

'Whatever you say…' 

To be continued…

X-x-X-x-X

Please Review! Ku-ku-ku… I hope you liked the first chapter of Pink and White Collide. I'll update as soon as possible. B I love this couple…: D


End file.
